


Natural Sleep Remedy

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun can't sleep, but maybe Chanyeol can help?





	Natural Sleep Remedy

 Baekhyun was lazily scrolling through his Twitter feed, lying in bed and supposed to sleep but unable to. He was smiling softly at a video of cute corgi pup running around, missing Mongryong, when he received a message.

 

From: Yeollie

WYD?

 

 Baekhyun frowned a bit at the abbreviation used, but answered nonetheless.

 

From: You

Trying to sleep, watching cute doggies, you?

 

 It only took a few seconds before Chanyeol replied, Baekhyun not even having the time to close the app.

 

From: Yeollie

Need help?

 

 Now, if Baekhyun had been at home in their dorm, he would have snuggled into the taller’s bed hours ago, but unfortunately, he was alone in a hotel room far away.

 

From: You

If you magically can come here and help me, then yes, I'd be ecstatic?

 

 This time, Baekhyun waited for a little while before he closed the app, but Chanyeol took his sweet time answering. Baekhyun was back to watching adorable animals when the reply finally came.

 In the form of a video.

 Curious, Baekhyun allowed it to download, receiving another message as he was waiting for it to finish.

 

From: Yeollie

Who needs magic when I got technology? ;)

 

 The video was finally done, and Baekhyun hurriedly opened it, wondering what kind of surprise it contained.

 Baekhyun did not really know what he expected to get, but he was pretty sure it was not  _ this _ .

 It was a video of Chanyeol, but if Baekhyun had not been so familiar with Chanyeol’s body (and having received the video from Chanyeol himself), he probably would not have known.

 The only thing you could see of Chanyeol’s naked body lying on its side was from his upper chest and down to approximately mid-thigh, with only a pair of boxers hiding his crotch. Not that they left much to the fantasy anyway. A large palm was pressing into the obvious erection, hips slowly and languidly rolling back and forth, abs tensing and relaxing over and over again. Turning up the sound on his phone, Baekhyun could just barely make out the labored breaths and gasps, but it still hit him hard.

 Chanyeol’s hips stilled, his hand starting to move instead, palm sliding up and down the obvious outline, manhood straining against the thin material. And as the hand slid up to the toned stomach, before slipping down beneath the boxers, Baekhyun’s mouth dried as he grew hot and heavy, lust pooling in his guts.

 The video cut out at fingers wrapping around hardened flesh, a teasing peek of a crown above the waistband, and Baekhyun just stared at his screen for a few seconds.

 Then he quickly exited the video, and pressed the button to video call Chanyeol.

 The other answered almost immediately, smiling lips slightly parted and eyes hooded.

 “Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol said, normally deep voice even deeper and huskier, and it sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

 “Yeol. What the fuck?” Baekhyun asked in a strained voice.

 Chanyeol tilted his head a bit, eyes opening a bit more and pink lightly dusting his cheeks.

 “You didn't like it?” Chanyeol asked, sounding shy, and Baekhyun almost moaned at it.

 Throwing his cover off, he turned his phone around to show the bulge in his now too-tight boxers.

 “Rather the opposite, I liked it very much,” Baekhyun said, turning the phone back to himself. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

 Chanyeol let out a low chuckle, eyelids fluttering closed as he bit down on his lower lip. A jolt went through Baekhyun’s body and down into his crotch.

 “Chanyeol. Stop touching yourself,” Baekhyun ordered, feeling himself get even harder at the low whimper from the other. “Look at me.”

 Chanyeol opened his eyes, pupils so blown that they appeared black, and Baekhyun groaned as the taller’s arousal echoed through his own body.

 “Turn your phone around and show me what you've been doing.”

 Chanyeol’s cheeks darkened a bit, but he did as told, the video feed becoming a blur for a few seconds, before showing a heavily rising and falling chest, tense abs, and a hand wrapped around the base of a glistening and prettily arching erection.

 Baekhyun growled low in his throat at the sight, painfully hard, a hand doing quick work of getting his underwear off. The video feed blurred for a little while again, before Chanyeol’s flustered face came into view.

 “Baek,” he pleaded, and Baekhyun twitched in his own hand. “Can I…”

 “Yes,” Baekhyun breathed, worrying his lower lip at the relieved expression on Chanyeol’s face as his mouth fell open, and it did not take much imagination to understand what he was doing.

 “Why this?” Baekhyun mumbled as he slowly stroked himself, holding himself back from picking up the pace, wanting to enjoy it for a little while.

 “Thought of you,” Chanyeol answered, letting out a little gasp that shot pleasurable knives into Baekhyun’s gut. “Got teased. Wanted to play.”

 “Uh-huh?” Baekhyun moaned, enjoying the visible shudder going through the other.

 “Y-yeah,” Chanyeol nodded, letting out a deep moan as he arched his neck, giving Baekhyun a fantastic view of a delicious neck. “Baek?”

 “Mm?”

 “Can you… Your phone? I want t-to see your pretty… Pretty fingers w-wrapped around…”

 Chanyeol’s breathing was coming faster and louder now, making anticipation tense Baekhyun’s body up, toes flexing.

 “Then you have to open you eyes,” Baekhyun teased, seeing Chanyeol’s eyelids flutter again before turning his phone around.

 “ _ Fuck _ , what a pretty picture,” Chanyeol groaned, and the pressure built inside of Baekhyun, forcing him to speed his stroking up as he turned the phone back around.

 Chanyeol was frowning, sweat running down his temple, panting through separated lips, and a pang of want painfully hit Baekhyun’s heart.

 “I miss you, Yeol, I wish you were here,” Baekhyun breathed, the corners of Chanyeol’s lips quirking up a little bit.

 “Same, Baek, same,” he said, but the words contained so many unsaid things that Chanyeol simply was too far gone to say right now.

 The pressure was almost unbearable now, and Baekhyun knew that he would soon come, and he wished he could be in Chanyeol’s arms, swallow each and every of the other’s moans and gasps, feel his fingers dig into his flesh, skin against skin.

 “Chanyeol, I love you,” Baekhyun gasped, back almost arching off of the mattress.

 “I love you too- _ ah! _ ”

 Chanyeol’s head lolled to the side, eyes rolling back, as his body convulsed. The sight of his boyfriend coming undone tipped Baekhyun over the edge as well, toes curling as his back and legs lifted from the mattress, only head, butt, and feet still touching the slightly damp sheet beneath him.

 Coming down from his high, Baekhyun tried to catch his breath, his throat feeling raspy. He realized his hand holding his phone had fallen to the side, and slowly he lifted it back in place, even though it felt as if it weighed tons.

 Chanyeol was panting on his side, a silky grin on his lips as he tiredly dragged a hand through his sweaty hair. Baekhyun softly smiled back.

 “Hi again,” Baekhyun mumbled, and Chanyeol chuckled.

 “Hi, handsome,” he said, and a pink, giddy feeling pooled in Baekhyun’s stomach, making his smile widen.

 “I'll call you back in a few, I'm just going to go clean up,” Baekhyun said, wincing at the sticky feeling on his abdomen.

 Chanyeol nodded and the hung up, Baekhyun forcing his heavy limbs to obey and get him into the bathroom.

 Two minutes later, Baekhyun crawled into his bed again, cuddling up beneath the cover, and called Chanyeol again.

 “Hello once more,” Chanyeol said as he answered, and Baekhyun smiled. “You look exhausted.”

 “I feel exhausted, I should've fallen asleep hours ago,” Baekhyun said, yawning and stretching.

 “Baek, you should sleep, you shouldn't exhaust yourself,” Chanyeol said, soft voice worried, and Baekhyun felt all fluffy inside.

 “Isn't that what you're helping me with?” Baekhyun asked, before he softened. “Can you sing for me, Yeol?”

 And sing Chanyeol did, an English song that he liked, and Baekhyun did not mind whatever song he sang, because he loved listening to Chanyeol sing. Barely a minute later, Baekhyun had fallen asleep, soft whines escaping from his lips and making Chanyeol smile as he finished singing the song.

 “Goodnight, Baekhyun. I love you,” Chanyeol softly whispered, before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a video I saw on Twitter, on a BaekYeol page or something. I managed to watch like five seconds of it, before blushing profusely and turning it off. And, I mean, considering the smut I write, it's not like I'm shy about sex or something like that, but that video... That hit me hard, I guess. Apparently hard enough to spawn this... I don't even know. Uhm. Yeah.


End file.
